Warden
by gear25
Summary: When Walker is about to put the collar on Sam, Danny interfieres and make a deal with him. In order to save someone, you must make a sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Danny Phantom fic! And of course, it will be angst. It takes place on season three (now I don't remember the episode) which in Walker was about to put the collar on Sam. Enjoy!**

* * *

"This collar worked to Wulf, so it will work for you too." Walker said, approaching Danny with the ghost device.

"You..you don't scare me Walker! I don't care for whatever this thing does!" Danny shouted at him.

"Well, you are right, you sure are a stubborn punk, aren't ya? So..." he turned on Sam. "Let's put it on her instead." he smiled evilly. Danny gasped.

"What? No?! Leave her out of this! Do whatever you want with me, just leave her alone!" Danny cried, struggling from the ghost guard's hard grip.

Walker smiled. "Don't worry, I have other plans for you. Say, you know what that collar does, right?" Walker asked.

Danny remembered Wulf as he was tortured by the pain that device produced. No. He didn't want to see Sam at that state. It would ruin her body, but his heart more. He couldn't stand it. As Walker approached Sam, who was scared too, Danny yelled.

"STOP!" he shouted with all his might. Walker turned to him.

"What is it, punk?"

"Are you...a man of your word?" Danny spat out, without looking at him.

"Of course. If I didn't, that would be against the rules." he said simply. Now Danny was sure of it. There was no way in hell Walker would do something that could be against those rules of his.

"Then….I want to make a deal with you." he said. That got Walker's attention.

"And what exactly would it be?" he asked.

"I want you to free Sam and the other campers, and never, never interfere with them, nor Amity Park!" Danny said.

"Hm. And to be precise, what will I gain?" Walker asked, coming face to face with the boy. Danny gulped. Here goes nothing.

"I will willingly come with you to your prison and fulfill my sentence of 1000 years." he said serious. Walker was happy to hear these words. Well, he would bring the punk in anyway. But after his last attempts, he couldn't do it. Now the boy was coming with him in his own, with as an exchange that human girl? Who knew that the ghost kid had a weak point? He looked at Sam. _His friends, I see now…_

"What? Danny no! You can't do this! I am sure you will find another way, just...don't do this!" Sam yelled.

"I am sorry...but...I just want...to never see you or Tuck, or anybody else getting hurt because of me. I...should take responsibility for my actions." Danny said.

"But...Danny..." Sam cried. "Do you know what could await you there? What me and Tucker will do without you? What about your parents? Jazz? Amity Park? We all need you! Who is going to be by our side when a ghost attacks? With who we are going to hang out with? Please Danny...think." Sam pleased.

Danny lowed his face with sadness.

"I...am sorry." he tried to say. Sam burst into tears. Then Walker clapped his hands.

"Nice, very dramatic. You like to make such scenes, don't you ghost punk?"

"Shut up Walker." Danny glared the ghost.

"Tsk, tsk. Kids like you mustn't talk with such language. And it's Warden for you now." He smiled. Then he turned into a guard.

"Open up the portal. We are heading back, with a new trophy." he grinned. Then he put ecto- cuffs around Danny's feet and wrists. The guard opened the ghost portal, and they started going inside. Danny struggled from the ghost's grip, as he tried to look at Sam.

"Sam…this is possibly the end, but….please tell Tucker and Jazz everything...even my parents. It doesn't matter anymore. And something more...please don't look for me, because you must understand, I am doing this for you, for my actions. Please understand." Danny said. Sam continued crying.

"And Sam?" Danny said, almost inside the portal, with the ghosts pulling him from the other side.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I..I love you!" he said, and vanished. The portal closed, leaving behind a sad and shocked teenage girl.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Please sent me a review! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for the wait! Let's continue with the story, shall we? Okay, where were we…**

* * *

Before she could realize it, Sam and the other campers were back to the wood camp. Everyone was very dizzy, they hadn't idea of what happened. Sam was shocked. She was crying. She couldn't believe that her friend, her crush, had just left for ever. No, she couldn't allow that. She would definitely bring Danny back. She didn't care about what Danny warned her, she just….needed to save him. She heard the teachers counting the students, as some voices were asking ''where is Danny?''. What should she tell them? That some warden- ghost arrested Danny to complete his sentence to the ghost prison?

"Hey, Sam!" Tucker called her from behind. Sam turned to him. Tucker saw her tears.

"Hey, are you alright? What happened?...Where is Danny?" he asked. Sam tried to calm herself. After she did, she told Tucker everything that happened. He couldn't believe it.

"What are we waiting for? We have to go and rescue him!" he yelled.

"Of course we will, but for now, let's think of an excuse of Danny's absence, and wait until we get back to Amity Park. There we can borrow the Specter Speeder and rescue Danny." she said.

"Okay, let's work with that." Tucker said.

 _At Walker's Jail._

Danny was inside a small and dark cell. There were no windows, and his bed was just a cold piece of metal. As if ghosts needed somewhere to sleep. He was wearing prison clothes, just like his first time there. He was restrained with ghost chains, in order to not get back into his human form and escape. He could admit it; this time, even if he wanted to, he couldn't get out of here. Unless his friends came to rescue him. But he told them not to do it. He didn't regret it, thought, now the town was free from Walker's and his goon's invasion. At least he solved a problem. He though that his friends could handle the other ghosts. They were strong, after all with all the ghost hunting equipment. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He didn't need to think about who was it.

Walker opened the cell door as he looked at Danny.

"How are you, punk?" he spat out. Danny glared him.

"I'm totally fine, thanks for asking. Thanks to you, I am locked in here for ever." Danny said.

"You were the one who proposed it, right? So, you haven't got a reason to protest, my little prisoner."

"Don't call me that! I am not-"

"Ha ha! Then, what are you?" Walker asked. Danny was about to say something, but he kept it to himself.

"Nothing, leave it." he said.

"If you have any hope, that your dear human friends are going to rescue you, you make a big mistake." he said.

"Why?" Danny asked, worried of that question.

"I have covered the prison invisible to ghost radar, and human eyes." he said.

"What?!" Danny shouted. "How is that even possible?"

"It is, with the right equipment...I stole from some idiot ghost hunters. I don't remember their names, though. What was it...Finters? Refons?"

"''Fentons''?" Danny said, glaring at the warden.

"Yes, that was their name. It was really easy to steal it. They didn't understand a thing."

Danny knew that the only way that could happen was if his dad was home alone. He sighted by his father idiocy. Yes, that was it.

"If I was you, I wouldn't count the days. They are a lot." he laughed. "Anyway, your first day is over, now you have left...another 365.249 days left. Have a nice stay." he smirked. Then he left, locking the cell door behind him. Danny was back in the darkness. He sighed. 365.249 days more...that would pass quickly.

The next day, the campers were returning to the town. Sam and Tucker had convinced the teachers that Danny had left with his parents from the woods, for some serious business. They succeed, without a dangerous call made to Danny's parents by Mr. Lancer. At the bus, Sam was quiet, thinking of Danny's words before should vanish into the Ghost Zone. He loved her. He had confessed his love to her. How long did he felt that way? And moreover...he needed to tell her that now, almost at the point of never seeing him again?

Tucker was watching her in her deep thoughts. He didn't need to be told, he should leave her own for a while. For her own good.

They both stayed quiet, as they reached Amity Park.

* * *

 **I know, the chapter was small, but you have to get used to it. Stay alert for the next chapter, send me reviews, anything. Bye! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I present to you chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tucker and Sam arrived at the Fentons' house as fast as they could. They rang the doorbell and Jazz answered.

"Hello guys, how was the trip? Hey, Danny isn't with you?" she asked.

"We have a problem, Jazz, a big one! Walker appeared at the camp and took Danny!" Sam said.

"What?! That's so, so bad! What are we going o do?" Jazz said.

"We want to borrow the Specter Speeder and look for Danny at the Ghost Zone. We bet he is somewhere at Walker's jail. But we have to move fast! Who knows what that ghost does to Danny as we are speaking now." Sam said.

"Come in. I will find an excuse for mom and dad, you go down and wait for me."

"Alright." Tucker said and the three went in the house.

After a few minutes, Sam and Tucker were waiting outside the Portal with the vehicle. Then Jazz ran through the stairs.

"Okay, I told them that Danny had to stay at school with Mr. Lancer to help him do stuff with the classrooms." Jazz said.

"What? Why? We told Mr. Lancer that Danny left the camp with his parents! If they call him and ask about Danny, the plan is ruined!" Tucker said.

"Don't worry, they won't. Well, at least dad. But anyway, let's get some ghost hunting equipment, in case we will need it." Jazz said, as she grabbed a thermos, and some ecto- blasting bazookas. When they prepared for the operation, they went inside the Ghost Zone, with destination; Walker's jail.

* * *

 _With Danny_

Danny was bored as hell. That cell was driving him crazy. If he couldn't stand it for two days, then there was no way for him to survive for 1000 years. He let a light laugh. Then he heard a sound. A sound..of a machine. It was pretty close, judging from the sound.

Then Walker burst into the cell, with a loud _BANG_. Danny was sure he lost one heart.

"Heck, Walker! Can you please try knocking the door? You made...oh, leave it." Danny said. He was about to say ''made my hair white'' but he was in his Phantom form, so, his hair was already white. Irony.

"Shut up, you brat. I will deal with you in some minutes. As for now...would you like to see outside?" Walker smiled. Danny didn't understand.

"Why? What's out there?" he asked. "And what's that noise?"

"See for yourself." Walker said. Then he touched a part of the cell wall, and made it invisible. Danny gasped. Outside, some meters away, was the Specter Speeder floating, with Sam, Tucker and Jazz inside. They seemed they were looking for something.

Danny thought that this was his chance, so he tried to jump inside of that invisible part, but Walker grabbed him in time before he would escape.

"Damn you.." Danny hissed.

"Stay quiet and watch the scene, my young prisoner. It's the scene of your breakdown." Walker said happy.

Then the teens started talking. Danny could hear them clearly and loud.

"I didn't catch any sign of Walker's prison. As if it vanished from the Ghost Zone," Sam said.

"I was sure that it was right here, but...it seems that it isn't." Tucker said, looking around.

Danny gasped. He remembered, the shield that made this prison invisible from radars and human eye. That meant...his friends, who were right in front of him...couldn't see him. He let out a cry.

"Sam...Tucker..Jazz...can you hear me? Oi! Can you hear me?!" Danny yelled. Walker laughed.

"You spend your time, punk, they can't hear you. Try as much you like, but the fact they can't feel your presence won't change." he said.

Danny gasped from the surprise. He turned to his friends again, who were staring moving.

"Let's continue searching. We will find Danny no matter what. Come on, we have the whole Ghost Zone to unravel." Jazz said. The vehicle was leaving.

Danny started crying.

"No, no! NOOOO! I AM HERE! GUYS, JAZZ! I AM RIGHT HERE! HELP ME! SAVE ME! NOOOOOO!" he cried. But the vehicle was moving away, as it didn't give a damn about his screams.

They left him.

He was right in front of their eyes, and they left him.

They left him rot there.

For ever.

But that wasn't so true, on the teens' side. It was a false fact. They couldn't see him, they couldn't do anything about it. They didn't knew. But on Danny's, that fact burned his heart like fire.

* * *

Danny fell to his knees, crying. Walker took of his hand, and the wall appeared again.

"Why are you crying, kid? You were aware of that, weren't you? That you would stay here for 1000 years? For your friends not able to save you? You were prepared, or that time, when you surrendered, you thought that something magical could happen, and free you?...Don't make me laugh. That's how life is, so accept it." Walker said, as he dragged a heart-broken Danny out of the cell, to another room.

"Now let's begin. You know, when I said you would spend your sentence in here, I didn't mean that it would be peaceful. I have to teach you some lessons." Walker smiled. Danny was still crying, trying to digest all the things that happened.

"And what's better learning tool than pain?" Walker said.

* * *

 **Okay, that was a touching chapter. When you yell at someone to save you and the other can't hear you, see you or anything, it is so...harsh. The next chapter is going to be angst, and by that I mean pain. A lot of pain. Buahahaha! I am so evil sometimes. lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**I present to you ch.4, enjoy!**

* * *

Danny let out a painful scream for the 14th time. He didn't know how much time it have passed since he was tied at the electroshock chair, but he felt like a decade. Every minute, the chair let out a shock wave, wrapping his body. And the worst- it hurt like hell.

"W-Walker...please! I can't take anymore of this! Stop it already!" Danny yelled at the man in front of him, who was reading his rules book.

"Why should I do that? I like this image, seeing you in pain. It satisfies us ghosts." he said. "But you won't get free until you show some real respect towards me, this prison and the rules."

"My turn now. Why should I do that? It isn't my fault that you are a crazy rule- addictive freak who locks up anyone that you simply don't like!" Danny glared him.

"That answer is not what I expected. But who cares, then you will suffer more." Walker said.

"Shut- AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Danny screamed from the pain. This isn't good. If this thing continued, his body would gain serious damage.

"Please...fine! I will show respect to your stup- I mean- rules...sir." he tried to form a smile, but it looked like he was fighting to keep it up even for one second.

"Hmmm...Alright. You are free to go. Guards! Let him out from the chair and lock him back to his cell! Oh, and punk...if you ever show a tiniest sign of misbehavior...you know what awaits you. Did I make myself clear?" Walker asked Danny.

"Yes, sir! You...made it as clear….as...clear...sir?" Danny smiled a little. He wasn't good with being grateful to somebody, especially with his enemies.

"You need work on that. Take him out from my sight." Walker ordered, and after the guards chained Danny with ghost- cuffs they let him and threw him into his dark cell.

Danny let a small painful sound. His body was still affected by those continuous shocks. He tried to ignore the pain. In fact, that wasn't the first time he got those punishments. That was….the tenth, maybe? A new one every day. Danny was inside there for ten days. He had to go to the human world for ten days. He didn't see his family for ten days.

"I wonder how mom and dad reacted to this….that I am half ghost, that I have disappeared….I wonder..." he murmured.

"I...miss you so much. It only has been ten days, but..I already miss you. Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker. God, I want to see you, dammit! I want to see everyone for the last time!" he cried. But he didn't get answer. He was alone.

 _With the Fentons, Sam and Tucker_

They were all in the hall, quiet. Maddie sniffed her nose with a napkin.

"Don't worry, sweet- cakes! I am sure the police will find Danny! He will be here before you can realize it!" Jack said to his wife.

"I hope so. I miss my boy! Who knows where he is, if he is alright...Jack! What if..." he cried. Jack closed his eyes crying.

"Don't think like that. Let's have hope. Danny will be alright." he said.

Sam and Tucker, together with Jazz, went to the kitchen.

"What do we do now? We have no idea where Danny is." Jazz said.

"I think we should tell your parents. You know..about Danny and such. He told me so." Sam said.

"Okay. But we will not stop looking for him, right?" Tucker said.

"Right." the girls said in unison.

 _Back with Danny_

Danny was trying to get some sleep. He didn't know if it was day or night. Either way, he needed some rest. His day was pretty bad, again. The bed was very uncomfortable, and the shackles didn't make it easier. His mind floated to his parents, his friends, his teachers and classmates….he even though about Dash! He shivered. That wasn't expected. He wanted to go for a movie with his friends for a last time...or see his parents making a new ghost fighting invention in order to kill him again...or to have a nice fight with Vlad, proving him again that he is a fruitloop.

He let a deep sigh of sadness, as he unraveled his thoughts.

Then Danny stayed there, imprisoned inside bars for days.

Weeks.

Months.

Years.

Until, it has passed **1000** years.

* * *

 **Okay, I hope you liked the chapter. Sent me reviews or anything else, and don't forget to come back later for a new update! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I am back! First of all, I want to say that I love you guys, I really appreciate it that you like my story, and I hope you will continue so. You are the best! Okay, back with the story!**

* * *

Walker marched towards the dark hallways. Today was a usual day as always. The prisoners were living inside here, and after some time they left, or they managed to escape without getting caught by the guards. He held record; for 1000 years, since the Big Day (he called it like that because he captured Danny Phantom, the most popular ghost in the Ghost Zone) 930056 ghosts have been captured, 480934 have stayed and completed their sentence, and the other left escaped. He have been a warden for a long time, countless of years. But he didn't care, he loved his job. He served and respected the Rules and the Justice like anything else. And his duty was to keep the Ghost Zone stuck with the law. Anyway, ghosts quickly loose the track of time, so he himself, didn't have any idea for how much time it has passed for him being a ghost. But like every ghost, well, at least every human- like ghost, remembered his death like it happened yesterday. He guessed that that was the price of being dead. His death form was another cause that he became a warden. As he said, every ghost looses the track of time. But that not complies to half- ghosts. He smiled. He had to see his favorite prisoner for one and a half year.

Walker stood in front of a rusty cell door, with the numbers 5495 on top. The boy was in. He opened it. The light from the hallway lightened the dark room. Inside Walker saw a skinny teen, with a little long white hair. He was wearing some dirty and damaged prison clothes. His hands and feet were chained with ecto- chains. The boy didn't notice the man. Then he raised his head slowly, watching the person in front of him. His eyes where fade green, and his face too looked very tired. His was half dead. They both stared at each other for some minutes.

"Well?" Walker asked.

No answer.

"I want to ask you ghost child...have you learned you lesson? Have you paid you crimes and actions?"

No answer again.

"When I talk, I want you to ANSWER TO ME!" Walker yelled. Then the teen opened his mouth to say something. But he couldn't talk. He couldn't make any sound.

"Anyway, today you complete your sentence of 1000 years. You are free to go now." he said. But the boy looked at him with a confuse.

"What...dho...youh mean?…." he asked. He cleared his throat. "What...do you mean?" Okay, he found his lost voice.

"I mean that your stay here is over. Get up, go to my office to delete your record and go away." Walker said.

"Wait...why my stay here is over?..I don't get it...why I need to get out of here?" Danny asked with a tired voice.

"Do I need to repeat myself, punk?" Walker asked, a little angered.

"No, but...I don't think of a reason why I should get out from here..I mean, this is...my home." Danny said.

"What? Are you nuts, kid, I said your 1000 years sentence is over, now get out of this dark hole! What do you mean ''this is my home''?" Walker asked.

"Wha...1000 years? Did it passed so much time?...I..didn't realize...or maybe..I realized.." Danny muttered to himself.

Walker was surprised.

"Wait, can you explain to me what in the rules you are talking about?"

"I stayed inside here for 1000 years sir...all this time I thought I was dead...that I lived another life here. I stayed for such long time...that I find it my home, the place where I was always, and I will be. So, there's no reason if I would get out. Maybe….maybe I want to live here for eternity."

Walker was shocked. He had encountered ghosts before that they couldn't get used to their afterlives after a long time of imprisonment, but he never heard of wanting to stay there for eternity after 1000 years.

"I am sorry, but the rules are rules. And when I say you get out, you do. Now get up." Walker demanded.

Danny got up, quietly walking alongside Walker. Danny looked around him, the hallway, everything was new to him. He didn't remember any of this, neither the Ghost Zone itself. Not to mention Amity Park. His...real home?

After the two entered the office, Walker sat in front of his desk, and Danny at a chair near.

"Okay, so, Danny Phantom, Halfa, sentenced for 1000 years, charged with many crimes, you completed your stay, so now I set you free." Walker said, as he erased Danny's picture from his book. Danny's chains disappeared. He moved his hands. It felt so anusual.

"Now...I can go?" Danny hesitated. Walker nodded.

"Just make sure you won't cause any trouble son, or else you will find yourself here again….But I think you don't mind, right?" he asked.

"I don't remember a lot of my family and friends. Well, their names at least. But some characteristics...I think I remember them. But it hasn't got any matter now. They were all dead, decades ago. The human world has changed too, like a new planet for me. I can't turn to human, because I haven't eaten or drank for 1000 years now..." Danny chuckled. "So..in fact I am not a halfa anymore. I am a plain ghost. Walker...sir….what should I do now? How can I begin my new life..well, afterlife...as a ghost?" Danny asked.

"Well...you can wander in the Ghost Zone forever...or if you want, you can always go to the human world to haunt some humans. If you can find a ghost portal, but that isn't hard." Walker said.

"Thanks." Danny said. Then after he got rid of his prison uniform, he flew around the Ghost Zone.

* * *

 **Yay! Danny is free! But it seems, that everything changed...what will he do? Will he start to live as a ghost? Or he will try to rescue the human inside of him? Wait for more!**


	6. Chapter 6

Danny was floating through the Ghost Zone. This green ectoplasmic background was the only thing he knew pretty well now. He was feeling it like his home. Something close to him. But the problem was that he forgot the routes he was flying to, like the one for...what was his name again..Vlad, yes, that was, for his old home, for the...ice kingdom? There was a talking polar bear. He missed the name though. Frost-something was his name. Maybe. Oh, and the route for the Ghost King. Yes, that battle, he still remembered it.

Anyway, he was floating whenever the wind let him. He encountered other ghosts. Some of them knew him, but he had forgotten them. Then, he found himself at Clockwork's place.

"Well well well. What we have here. Danny Phantom. Or should I say Fenton?" Clockwork asked.

"Wait- Clockwork?! Is that you?!" Danny asked surprised.

"Yes, Danny Phantom. You haven't changed since the last time we met. But your hair got a little longer."

"Yeah, they sure did." Danny said.

"Ah, yes. I learned about your imprisonment. It was...1000 years before, right?"

Danny nodded.

"Yes. All this time..even now of course...I fell myself dead." He laughed. "Not that I am not.". It was truth. Ghosts= dead. Plain logic.

"Do you remember anything?"

"No. Everything is gone. Everyone is gone. I..can't remember anything. I am like a new person."

"You see, we ghosts see time differently. For example, I felt like I have to see you for...let's say 100 years." Clockwork said.

"What? Only?"

"Well, I could feel them like 90 too. Or 30. If I also wish it, 0 years." Clockwork smiled.

"But...how..?"

"King of Time, remember? Time has no meaning for me."

"I see...so I-"

"If you were a human, a halfa better, you could feel 20 days without food like some hours. If you extract the water too, that means one week, you could feel it even less. But when your human halfa died after one week, you became a full ghost. So time wasn't comply to you too. That means..."

"That I actually felt like I was imprisoned for 100 years!..not 1000!"

"Yes. Walker didn't realize that."

"Either way, in the real world have passed 1000 years. All the people I know, their kids and the kids after them, they are all dead." Danny said.

"So you don't want to go to the real world anymore?" Clockwork asked.

"What's the point? To me it will be like I am stepping to a new planet. Who knows if Amity Park still exists! There could be a village, a new city, or even a desert! What if there isn't humanity on the planet, or the planet itself is destroyed!" Danny yelled.

"There will be many changes for you, but I can assure you this; humanity still exists. Earth too. Don't you remember? Our world is connected with the humans'. If they die, we will too."

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that."

Clockwork smiled.

"Do you miss your family?"

"Of course I do. I mean….I have to see them for 1000 years...they died..Why shouldn't I miss them? What they say about ''time cures the pain''...doesn't complies to me." Danny said.

"Do you want to see them?" Clockwork asked.

Danny thought that by that he meant ''you have to die to see them again in the other world''.

"I didn't know ghosts go to heaven. I mean..ghosts are already dead….if they get killed again, where do they go?"

"I don't know. Nobody knows. But when I asked you if you want to see your family again, I didn't mean you should die."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I will break a lot of rules, but, you are an old friend. I will send you back in time."

"Wait! You mean.."

"You will travel back in 1000 years to change your fate." Clockwork said.

* * *

 **Yes! Danny is about to change everything that happened! Stay alert for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Danny was shocked. This idea...was his rescue. His rescue after 1000 years of isolation.

"B-but Clockwork! If you will send me back in time, how am I supposed to change the story? And what should I change? Either way, you know that anyone seeing me there would cause a problem."

"I will not send you back in time as a ''third person'', but as the person itself. You will be back there, with Walker, your friend, in your own body as it was the thousand years ago. You could say that...I am erasing these 1000 years and stop at your period."

"Wha...Really?" Danny said.

"Danny...truth to be told, this is all wrong. This time here, all those years that have passed, are all wrong. This conversation we are doing is wrong too. I only can tell it because I know what real time and history is. I know the one way the future must go, that specific line of events that will occur. The point is Danny, that that decision you took 1000 years ago, giving yourself in, it was a mistake. After you did that, I felt a change at the time. Then I knew. That's why I need you to go back there, and take the right decision." Clockwork said.

"But Clockwork! How would I know which is the right decision?" Danny asked.

"I know you will." Clockwork said. Danny looked at him with worried eyes.

"If I fail again...what would happen? In the future?"

"I am not sure there is going to be damage. After all, it's not only this decision. It's the decisions you make everyday in your life. A small mistake won't change much, but a big...that's a possibility."

"Haha. So you're saying that except the time master you are a time guardian too?" Danny asked.

"Hm. I suppose you could say that." Clockwork looked at the waving screens in his lair. "Shall we begin then?" he asked.

"Yes." Danny said.

After some minutes, Clockwork grabbed his scepter and pointed at Danny.

"Ready?" he asked. Danny nodded.

"Remember, deleting the past will not delete your memories completely too. You will remember them as a hazy dream." Clockwork said. After that, a blue ray hit Danny. When the blue light disappeared, Danny was also gone.

Danny was floating in the dark. Wait, not floating. He was sure he was falling.

Falling. Falling.

* * *

He opened his eyes to see, but the minute he did, he was in a cave with Walker, his goons and his friend Sam. He blinked his eyes to understand the situation. Oh yes. He was here. But he had a feeling...that a lot happened since then. He threw it away from his mind.

"Say, you know what this collar does right?" Walker asked as he approached Sam.

"No!" Danny shouted. Suddenly Wulf appeared and jumped on Walker. They fought each other, but then Walker shoot a ecto beam on Wulf in order to get off him. Wulf floated and hit the wall. Sam started attacking the ghost guards with her weapon, as Danny escaped by the two guards grip and hit their heads.

"Grrr...you are going to regret this Ghost punk..." Walker said.

"Oops. Run out of time." Danny said and pointed the thermos at the ghosts. They all sucked in.

"Alright, they are gone for good. Wulf, you should return in the Ghost Zone too, I am sure Walker won't be hunting you for a while. Oh, and close this portal ok?" Danny said.

"Jes. Danke, mia amiko, kaj mia amikino! Adiau!" (Yes. Thank you my friend (boy) and my friend (girl). Goodbye!) Wulf said as he went into the portal.

"Okay, shall we get the others back in the camp too? I am sure they will be confused." Sam said.

"On it." Danny said.

After some hour, the campers were all sleeping. Sam and Danny were out, looking at the starry night.

"You know, you seemed kinda off then at the cave. Like you woke up from a dream or something." Sam said.

"Yeah, I don't know about it either. Maybe I was just daydreaming. But to be honest...I had the feeling it was a long dream."

* * *

 **I am so sorry this was so short and ended quickly! T^T .Thanks for your reviews and your support! I love you guys!**


End file.
